Ephedra's Travels
by Valthonis
Summary: This is the story about a squirrel maid, and her quest to find out the murderer of her parents... I combined chapters one and two now, so... R&R please
1. Default Chapter Title

Ephedra's Travels

Part 1

"True Dreams"

The young squirrel maiden overlooked the small vermin camp. She could take them, she thought. Not only that, but they had something she didn't have… Food. She slowly climbed down from her tree, careful not to alert the two rats. She softly landed on the ground, and drew her dagger. Cautiously, She crept around the tree, until she was directly behind the one that appeared to be the leader.

With dagger in hand, she lunged at the rat's unprotected neck. With a quick slash, she ended the creature's life. The second rat turned to face her, and drew his cutlass. He slashed outward and the blade end barely touched her paw… but it touched her enough to slash through her skin. Enraged, she threw the dagger. The rat stood there, dumbfounded, staring as the dagger just seemed to grow out of him. He collapsed over, and pool of warm red blood slowly began to form around him.

Walking around the two bodies, she reached into one of their packs, and pulled out a flask of Dandelion cordial, and a piece of bread. Hungrily, she began eating the bread. A deep voice sounded from the woods. "Halt where you are!" Looking up, a look of fright spread across her, as a huge white badger came out of the woods, with a crossbow in hand, the huge bolt aimed straight at the squirrel. "What is your name?" asked the badger, the bolt still aimed at the squirrel. "E… Eph… Ephedra" replied the squirrel. "Greetings. My name is Snowbrush. I didn't mean to scare you like that… I thought you were one of the rats. I'm heading to salamandastrom".

"The mountain of the badger lords?" asked Ephedra. "Yes, are you heading there also?" asked Snowbrush. Ephedra replied, "No, I'm heading to Redwall Abbey… Um, do you know where it is?"

"Yes, I can take you there"

"Thanks, but aren't you going to Salamandastrom?"

"Well, yes, but I need to pass by the Abbey… An army is getting ready to go to war with the mountain, and the mountain is short warriors, so the current badger lord has sent out word to all warriors, mostly badgers and hares. Most are heeding this call to arms, and are heading to the mountain. I'm going to make a stop at Redwall, and ask the resident warriors if any would like to assist in this war to the west of them." Replied Snowbrush, and then she asked, "Why are you going to Redwall, anyways?"

Ephedra shrugged off the question, and said, "It's getting late… I'll take the first watch, and you take the second." Then climbed back into her tree and began overlooking the area. Snowbrush laid herself on the ground, making sure to get a set distance away from the two rat bodies.

Well into the night, Snowbrush woke up, and looked up, into the tree. Ephedra had fallen asleep, a peaceful look on her face. Turning, she began her watch.

An arrow flew in thru the window, colliding with the back wall. The Male squirrel looked up and said "Zella, take Ephedra into the other room, and lock the door, now!" The female Squirrel, Zella, grabbed the small dibbun by her side, and ran into the next room. "Mommy, Wha happenin?" asked the small squirrel, too young to Comprehend what was going on. They heard arguing from the other room, and a scream. The mother squirrel looked out the window, and, as dibbuns will, mischievously opened the door. The young squirrel saw her father lying in a pool of blood on the floor. There was a figure standing over him, yanking the blade out of the lifeless squirrel…

"AAAHHH, Father, nooo!" yelled Ephedra and tumbled out of the tree. Snowbrush, standing near by, ran over and caught the young squirrel, and laid her on the ground. "Ephedra, wake up!" Yelled snowbrush, shaking the squirrel made. "Huh… Wha… Wha happen?" said Ephedra, repeating the words from her dream. "You fell from the tree… I only barely caught you," said Snowbrush "Look I made breakfast. Lets start eating. I think we can make it by nightfall!" They ate in silence, and set off towards Redwall.

South of Salamandastrom, a ship anchored at the beach. Out of a large tent nearby, surrounded by clusters of smaller tents, came out a mouse, draped in a red cape. His black fur shined, the black fur that set him apart from every other of his kind. He strode over, until he came face to face with the ferret captain of the ship. "You Dark Mouse?" asked the captain. "Yes, who are you?" asked Dark Mouse.

"I'm Deathtrap, and this here's my ship… me and my crew want to join up with your army, 'cause we hear you gonna attack Salamandastrom… that true?"

"Yes, I am."

"Alright then, then we want to join ya, alright?"

"Fine, but I need to do one thing…"

Then with a quick movement of the sword he had so cleverly concealed beneath his cape, he stabbed Deathtrap, killing the ferret before he knew what hit him. 

"I will be the only leader within this army," and with that he climbed on board the ship, as every one of the crews members stared at the mouse, and now dead captain, a simple show of dominance to the crew and the rest of his army. 


	2. Lord Forester

Ephedra's Travels

Part 2

"Salamandastrom"

Within the mountain, a figure loomed at a window. As he looked out, he could see the entirety of the vermin camp, just to their south. It was obvious that they were not trying to hide. It took all of his strength to control the bloodwrath within him. The huge badger then turned away, and slowly began his descent down the stairs. 

He was lord Forester, the very first badger lord to come from across the West Sea, instead of the eastern country of Mossflower. He walked down the steps until he emerged into a large dining hall, where Capt. Hawthorne stood with the new recruits to the Long Patrol. Lord Forester stopped there for a few seconds before continuing down the steps. Then he reached a smaller room. Within this room were badger warriors, equipped with huge axes, maces, and large swords, capable of removing a rat's head with one powerful stroke.

Alongside these badgers sat hare's, the most fearsome woodland creatures that did not need to feel the bloodwrath to wreak havoc onto an enemy warrior. Lord Forester looked amongst the assembled warriors, searching for one in particular. Then he found him. One of the smallest badgers he had ever seen, and completely black. The badger never gave out his real name, as he preferred to be calledNightbreeze. When asked why, he would reply because he was capable of slipping into and out of enemy camps, as if he was a breeze of wind, in the darkness of night. Lord Forester walked up to Nightbreeze and asked, "I need to ask a favor of you. Can you get into the camp and find out anything you can on their leader and the date they attack, or anything else of any importance?" 

"Humph, I've done it before, I guess I could do it again!"

Ephedra and Snowbrush came out of Mossflower woods and out into a huge clearing. On the far side of the clearing they saw something they could not believe. There stood a huge building, surrounded by walls made of red sandstone. Redwall! They broke out into a flat out run. 

As they neared the huge red walls, they noticed that something was wrong. Some kind of commotion was taking place. Otter guards were posted all along the huge red walls. They slowed dpwn to a walk and approached the door. An otter guard had spotted them, but was waiting until they got closer. They slowed down to a walk and slowly approached the huge wooden door. The otter guard aimed his sling at them, and called out.

"Hey, you two! Halt right there!"

The wooden door opened a crack and an old mouse poked his head out. Then the mouse's eyes widened in surprise, and he said "Snowbrush! Two fork, you otter! Can't you see two gentlebeasts when they come seeking refuge?" and with that, he pushed the doors open wide. Snowbrush and Ephedra walked in. Several dibbuns ran forward, marveling at the strength of the big white badger. Then an older mouse and a bank vole came forward. The mouse spoke first. "Snowbrush! It's been a long time since you visited our abbey! How are things In the northern plains? How's you're father?" Snowbrush replied "The northern plains are fine and my father may be old, but I think he can handle himself for a while. Strange thing is that most of the vermin that live around the northern plains are disappearing… I suppose that's a good thing, but I can't help but think it's strange…" 

Next to the old mouse, the bank vole turned, and saw Ephedra. "My, my, young missy! I hadn't seen you there! Well, of course I wouldn't see you there, hiding behind that big badger like that! You look like you haven't eaten in weeks! Here, follow me, and I'll get you properly dressed and washed. Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself! Where are my manners today!?! My name is Sister Juniper." She said, and led Ephedra off by her paw. Ephera followed Dumfoundedley, amazed that any creature could talk that fast.

Abbot Hazel leaf led Snowbrush into Cavern hole. Dinner had just ended, by the looks of it, and some of the older beasts were going around, cleaning the tables, taking empty plates into the kitchens, and shoeing away mischievous little dibbuns, that were trying to play hide and go seek with each other, beneath the tables. The Abbot led Snowbrush to an empty table, and told her to sit down. Then, turning to one of the beasts that were cleaning the tables, asked him to bring dinner for Snowbrush, and to send another one to the dormitories for Ephedra.

Once Snowbrush had her dinner in front of her, the Father Abbot spoke.

"I'm so glad you're here Snowbrush… Recently, our abbey has faced a terrible crime, and now, one of our most prized possessions, the sword of Martin the warrior is missing…"

Snowbrush, who knew very little about the Abbey and its history, only knew that Martin was a figure that the entire Abbey turned to in times of distress. She knew that if the blade of Martin the warrior was missing, it was not a matter to be taken lightly, and that was all she really knew about Martin. She did not know about the sentimental value that the Abbey held for that blade, or about the countless times that Martin had appeared to Abbey dwellers in the past.

So, Snowbrush asked, "It's missing? Like someone lost it?" The Abbot replied " well someone did not lose it… more like someone stole it. A black mouse had been staying here for a few days, saying that he was on his way to Salamandastrom. One morning, we woke up, he was gone, and the blade along with him."

Then Suddenly, a wild cry erupted from out side, and a wild hare busted threw the doors, and into cavern hole.


End file.
